


The End

by 1kinkyslytherin



Series: Tony/Loki - Soulmate Series [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kinkyslytherin/pseuds/1kinkyslytherin
Summary: The last part of my Loki/Tony soulmate series.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone please enjoy my last part of this series and please check out my new harry potter long fic True Ways

In the end, they decided that it was best they returned to Stark tower, together. Loki used his magic and transported them back to the tower and into the middle of his penthouse where they found the rest of them were arguing about where the both of them were and what they were doing. Then scaring the crap out of all of them as they materialized out of thin air.

“Stark,” most of them yelled while Thor bellowed, “Brother?!”

“What’s going on? Where did he take you and why did he bring you both back here?” Natasha asked with prejudice, obviously thinking that she was in charge right then.

“He’s going to be staying here a while... Well more than a while, but yeah,” said Tony not as confidently as he would have wished but sue him if finding out his Mate was a crazy Norse god had shaken him up.

“Did he use his magic on you like he did Barton?” Asked Bruce who seemed relatively calm compared to the others.

“No-”

“How can we be sure,” Natasha abruptly interrupted. “You were gone with him for hours, long enough for us to travel from Germany to New York.”

“If you would shut up... we will explain,” said Loki calmly despite the fact that his tone and body language said he would have liked to kill her first.

“Well, what is your explanation?”

“He’s my Mate.”

There were a few seconds of silence then the room exploded. Everyone started yelling over each other and freaking out.

“How is this possible,” Thor yelled at the top of his lungs which seemed to calm the others into silence again. “You never had a Mate mark brother.”

“Yes, and you and your friends never let me forget it, which is why I didn’t tell anyone when it finally appeared,” said Loki back to Thor with a painful bite to his words as he undid the top of his shirt to show his Mate mark.

With Loki and Tony’s matching marks shown everyone but the two of them left, leaving the pair alone.

The End


End file.
